Olake fan fic
by oliviapxpes
Summary: Hey yall this is my first fan fic so no h8 pls


It was just another evening of loneliness and wine when Olivia heard a knock on the door. Who the hell could that be? She thought since her and Fitz weren't on talking terms and she wanted nothing to do with Jake.

She opened the door to a bright-eyed Jake. She wanted to so much shut the door in his face but something inside of her made her keep it open. After a moment of silence, we walked in.

"What." Olivia said. "We need to talk." Jake replied. "Jake there's nothing to talk about, I don't want or need you in my life. You killed one of my friends, how am I supposed to forgive you for that?" She managed to speak without crying. "James wasn't your friend. If he was truly your friend and he meant that much to you, I wouldn't have shot him, and plus I am the command of B613. It was my job." Jake answered. "YOU KILLED AN INNOCENT MAN JAKE! That man had a family! He was loved!" Olivia started yelling and getting teary eyed. She hated yelling at Jake and even more, hated not being able to talk to him. "Liv you don't know the full story." Jake answered. He could tell she was getting upset and that was the last thing he wanted.

"I'm sorry but can we talk about that some other time? I'm here for another reason." Jake said. "And what's that? I really don't have time for this Jake you should- you should just leave." Olivia scoffed. "I'd be glad to but you and I have unfinished business we need to discuss about what happened the other night."

"I don't want to talk about it." Olivia replied. "Why Liv? Why are you so afraid of what we have?" Jake responded. "WHAT WE HAVE IS NOTHING. I am in love with Fitz!" "Liv that man has been promising to run away with you for years. If he loves you so much then why is he running a 2nd term and pretending to love his wife?" Olivia was taken back. She hated talking about this, especially with him.

"You don't know me, Jake." Olivia answered. "Oh really? I know you have mommy and daddy issues. You consider wine your water and popcorn categorized as its own food group. I know you're very good at your job and I also know you have feelings for me, Olivia." Olivia didn't know what to say because honestly, it was the truth. She felt horrible and wrong for having these feelings for Jake but she can't run from them forever. She loved Fitz and she knew he loved her right back but there was something about the way Jake made her feel and god those eyes; Jake's eyes gave Olivia a certain comfort and safety that Fitz could never give.

"I.." and before Olivia could even finish her lips were against Jake's. His hands on her face made her whole body numb. This is what she wanted. This is what she needed. Soon their tongues entwined with one another and Jake's hands headed down to the bottom of Olivia's blouse. Shirt ripped off, Jake made his way down to the zipper and button of Olivia's dress pants. Olivia pulled off Jake's gray v neck t shirt and slowly made his way towards his belt and then unzipped his pants until eventually she was in her bra and thong and he was shirtless in boxers. God he was beautiful. While still touching and kissing, they made their way to her king sized bed. She could feel him smiling while they were kissing and she couldn't have felt safer. Jake picked up Olivia's soft thighs and started feeling them up and down. Olivia could feel herself getting wet. He pull down her thong.

Jake started playing with Olivia's clit and started licking at her wetness. Olivia was a mess of moans and whimpers and Jake was enjoying every moment of it. One finger, two fingers, three. "Damn you're loose!" Jake shouted. Normally, Olivia would have been offended and annoyed by that comment but it felt so good. After Jake messed around with Olivia, they eventually had some of the best sex the both of them have ever had. She looked at the clock. 12 in the morning exactly. She lay there raveled in Jake's arms with her legs wrapped around his with nothing but a sheet. She felt so safe and invincible and wished this moment lasted forever. She looked backwards to a half smiling Jake who wasn't sleeping either. He was so cute when he blushed. She smiled. She turned back around and looked back at the clock. She was so warm and comfortable that if she would close her eyes right now, she would drift off into sleep, but she didn't want to. She wanted to savor this moment for as long as she could. Jake leaned over and kissed Olivia's soft brown shoulders. "I.. I love you Olivia Pope." Jake said.

It hit her like a pound of bricks. Did he really just say that? She didn't know what to say. He made her feel some type of way. She felt safe and warm but Fitz had that fire and they had something no on could ever top, but was it really him she belonged with? So instead of saying anything, she closed her eyes and played the whole night through like a movie.


End file.
